Tony, My Marine
by PeenissEverlark18
Summary: Tony becomes a Marine instead of an NCIS agent
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm terribly sorry that I have not updated my story for 3 months. I forgot to mention that I had to finish my duties with the U.S. Army. However this story is like a what if thing. In this case its what if Tony was in the Marines and thats how he and Ziva met.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning on September 11th, 2001 in Washington D.C.. Anthony DiNozzo was getting ready to board his plane to New York City. Tony was confused as to why everyone in the whole airport was on their cell phone or gathered in big groups around a TV. Tony walked over to one of the TV's and saw his country falling apart as the Twin Towers fell to the ground. EArlier that week Tony was notified that he had an interview in one of those two buildings that now lay on the ground. Tony was mentally kicking himself. He should have been in that building, and dead.<p>

At 10pm that night, Tony was finally able to leave the airport. When he got back to his apartment, Tony immediately went to his bed to lay down. As he stared at the creamed colored cieling Tony made the decision that he was going to enlist in the United States Marine Corps. He decided that he wants to fight for his country. He found it unfair that thousands of people had to die on 9/11 when he should have been one more of those dead people.

* * *

><p>After almost 4 months Tony officially earned his title as a United States Marine and Corporal Anthony DiNozzo. Tony was very proud of himself, he made it through 12 weeks of hell, and became a proud Marine. After the graduation, Tony went to a local restaurant to enjoy a nice dinner by himself. Because Tony did not want to see his father before he would be deployed, he decided that it would be best to just stay in Paris Island, SC. Tony started to regret going to this restaurant with his Marine combat uniform on because of all the thank you, good luck, and be safe he got.<p>

On his way back into the hotel he would be staying at he ran into a beautiful woman who looked to be just about the same age as him. After he ran into her all her papers flew all over the floor.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, I was not looking where I was going. Here let me pick up all your papers."

"Oh no, it's really fine. It was I who was not looking around at all."

Tony picked up her papers in record time. That Marine training really was worth while.

"Here you go ma'am. I am truly sorry that happened..."Tony stood up and looked into the gorgeous brown eyes that were looking right back into his own striking green eye's.

"My name is Ziva David by the way" She extended her hand out to him and he gladly shook her hand.

"Corporal Anthony DiNozzo, ma'am. Everyone calls me Tony though. It's very nice to meet you by the way." And he flashed her his first smile in over 5 months. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Tony, huh. Um I know this is very quick but would you like to get a drink with me at the bar a couple of blocks away?"

"Sure, I can do that."

Tony and Ziva started to causally walk down the street together. They almost looked like a couple even though they had just meet all of 5 minutes ago. When they got to the bar they decided to go into a booth together.

"So Tony, why did you join the Marines? I mean you look like you could be working somewhere else right now."

"Well I joined the Marines mainly because I want to fight for the families who lost their loved ones on 9/11. I should have been one of those people actually. But I also learned through basic training that being a Marine means that you're joining a brotherhood. I also learned that not only are you fighting for your country, your also fight for your brothers and sisters who fight with you. I became apart of the proud few. There are many more things that I have learned but I would be much more interested in what you do."

"Wow Tony that was truly amazing, and I know you have probably heard this 400 times already but I really to thank you for what you are doing and what you will do in the future. But to answer your question, I am a Special Agent at NCIS or Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I have been and agent there for just under 2 years. My boss was a Marine as well but never brags about it. If you haven't figured it out, at NCIS we investigate crimes that involve the Navy and Marines and their families."

"Well I should also thank you Ziva for what you do as well."

They stayed at the bar until 2330 because Ziva was here for work purposes. Tony then walked with Ziva back to their hotel. On their way there Ziva gently slipped her hand into Tony's and Tony gave her a little squeeze.

When they reached Ziva's room, Ziva opened her door and turned around to Tony and said, "Tony I have know you for a little more than 4 hours, but I feel like I have know you my whole life. I guess what I am saying is that I really, really like you."

"Well that's a good thing because I really like you too."

And then they started to kiss passionately.

And for the next 2 1/2 weeks they quickly fell in love with each other.

A/N:

I plan to continue this story. However since I got back I caught up on the NCIS season 9 episodes. And can I say I almost died. Then I took a look at the new one coming up on the 7th and fell out of my seat. Just please try and be flexible with me I will try to post again soon (As in sometime this week!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For this part of the story just pretend like I wrote a part about Tony going with Ziva back to DC because he wants to be with her. On another note... 200th episode, I crapped my pants watching all the previews and behind the scenes. When you review my story, please tell me anything you know about TIVA in the 200th episode! Can't wait for tonight

* * *

><p>It only took 2 weeks to fall in love with Tony. In 2 weeks she figured out who and what she wants in life. But at the end of these 2 wonderful weeks, the man who she has fallen so madly in love with has to go to Iraq. Even though she is an NCIS agent who works around these situations all the time, she never knew the feeling until right now.<p>

Tomorrow was the day that Tony has to leave his new found love. He now had to face reality, he was going to be gone for at least a year. He will be in a very terrorist active zone. But today Tony planned to go to NCIS so he could be with Ziva all day because this was his last day. Tony walked on to the elevator in his dress blues because today was veterans day and he had a ceremony to attend. When the elevator door opened up, they revealed rusty orange walls with many agents working. Tony went right and saw Ziva at her desk doing some paperwork.

"Gooooood morning Ziva"

"Tony, wow good morning. You know you don't have to dress up here in NCIS."

"Yeah I know its just that its veterans day and I just came from a ceremony."

"Oh sorry, forgot about that. So why did you come to NCIS this morning?"

"Well because today is my last day here in the states, I wanted to spend the whole day with you wherever you would be. And that place happens to be here."

"Well thank you for coming. Today I will be working on paperwork but that can wait for right now."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I thought I might introduce you to the team I work with." Tony made an opening with his arm so she could slide her hand/arm through his. She then led them to elevator where she would take him down to Abby's lab.

When they got down to Abby's lab, still arm and arm, they walked through the door to reveal a happy-go-lucky Goth with a normal looking guy typing away at his computer.

"Abby! This is my boyfriend Tony."

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I have heard many good things about you from Ziva." Tony extended his free hand and she gladly shook it.

"Oh my gosh this is him Ziva! He is so nice! It's nice to meet you too, Tony. McGee get over here."

"Good morning sir. I'm Corporal Tony DiNozzo."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tim McGee."

And with that Ducky and Palmer walked in looking for Abby. "Abigail, my dear, I need you to test this urine... Oh hello there, what is your name young lad?" Ducky started.

"Corporal Anthony DiNozzo, sir. Everyone calls me Tony though."

"Dr. Donald Mallard. I am the ME here at NCIS. Now Ziva is this the Tony you speak so much about?"

"Yes it is Ducky. Tony this is Palmer, Ducky's ME assistant."

"Good morning sir." Tony said

"Hello!" Palmer said with a smile on his face.

Then Gibbs walked in on this meeting.

"Ziva who is this?"

"Corporal Anthony DiNozzo, sir. And if I am correct you must be the one and only Agent Gibbs?"

"You got that right Corporal." Gibbs then put down his coffee then stood back and saluted Tony. Tony returned the salute with one of his own. Gibbs then extend his hand for Tony to shake, which he did.

"Are you a Marine, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes sir, Semper Fi!"

"Hoorah!" Tony returned.

"When do you go off, son?"

"Tomorrow Agent Gibbs."

"You can just call me Gibbs." Gibbs then took a step so he was right in Tony's face and slapped him in the back of the head. "Rule Number 1: Never screw over your partner. That means out in the field and with Ziva here."

"Yes sir"

* * *

><p>AN: Next up is Tony in Iraq! That will be up tomorrow or Friday. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: The other night I was rather disappointed... wait thats an under statement. I was screaming at my TV. I HATE TONY AND KATE TOGETHER! I mean, I like Kate but I saw her more of a sister to Tony rather than wife. And what made it worse was they didn't have Sasha Alexander come and shoot that one little scene. However I'm feeling that TIVA will maybe happen before Palmers wedding, if not it will be at his wedding. And the episode last night... don't even get me started... at first I was yet again screaming at my TV when Tony and Wendy kissed... but then at the end when she told him to basically go tell Ziva you love her. But thats enough of that for right now... on to this chapter.**_

_**I have decided that I want to hear what ya'll think will happen in the next episode (Tiva related).**_

* * *

><p>After Ziva finished her paperwork, she and Tony left the NCIS building for the day. Tony and Ziva walked arm in arm together to her car. When they got into her car Ziva turned to Tony and planted a kiss on his lips.<p>

"Thanks for coming today, it really meant alot to me." Ziva said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Hey I was really happy I could spend the day with you today. I'm really going to miss you when I leave tomorrow."

"Tony, I'm going to miss you even more." She now said with tears streaming down her face "Just know that I will not leave you while you are gone. I can't leave you, it would just hurt too much."

"Thank you Ziva and I promise I'll come home with out any injuries, well maybe a broken bone here and there but not bullet wounds." He said with a smile.

"Tony lets just go to eat somewhere simple... I don't want to have to change out of these clothes."

"Thank god you said that, I didn't want to go somewhere really nice."

And with that Ziva pulled out of her parking spot and started their adventure to a pizza place in Georgetown.

* * *

><p>In the pizza place, Tony and Ziva sat very close together in their both that they had given them because Tony was in his dress blues. They just ordered a 12 cut pizza with water for both of them. Tony put his arm around Ziva and pulled her closer and planted a on her head. Even though this was their last night and it was supposed to be special, they still played around with their food with each other.<p>

They payed the bill and were out the door. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and locked her fingers in with his. He walked around to the drivers side of the car and opened the door for Ziva. She got in and he closed the door with a smile on his face. Once Tony got in to the car Ziva again turned to Tony and kissed him on the lips. After a good minute they broke apart because they needed oxygen.

"Tony will you come and stay with me at my apartment tonight?" she asked looking at him with those tears that once again started to fall down her face. He extended his hand to wipe the tears off her face.

"Of course I will. Ziva," he moved her head so that she was looking him right in the eyes "I love you, I know it is way to soon to say that but I know for sure that I love you. I didn't want to leave without telling you that."

"I love you, too, Tony. God I'm going to miss you so much." Then she engulfed him in a hug. "Lets go home, Tony"

He whispered an 'ok' to her. And then they were off.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Ziva's apartment, they went straight to her room to go to 'sleep'. When they were really going to sleep Tony pulled Ziva as close as he could to his chest, so that this moment would last forever. Tony thought about what he will do to stay in touch with Ziva while he is in Iraq. Thats when he came up with the idea of writing her letters starting with the one he would write her when he went back to his hotel in the morning to pack. But for right now he would think about the wonderful two weeks he got to spend with Ziva.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva had taken Tony to the airport that morning and had walked him just about all the way up to his seat on the plane. They had another 30 minutes before Tony's flight would take off. They stood together when Tony had engulfed Ziva in a hug, which is where they stayed for just about all the 30 minutes. When Tony was told he could go onto the plane he pulled back from Ziva and kissed her with so much passion. He then pulled back again and handed her the letter he wrote. "Read this when I get onto this plane. Ziva I love you, last night did not change anything. I'm going to miss you so much. Write back to me though. Goodbye my love."<p>

"I love you, too, Tony. Stay safe and come home soon please. I'm going to miss you so much." Then Tony let go of her and walked onto the plane that would now separate him and his love of his life.

* * *

><p>November 12, 2001<p>

Dear Ziva,

I love you so very much, it is physically hurting me to walk onto this plane without you. This is not a letter where I tell you that the last two weeks have been great but now I never want to see you. Instead I'm telling you that I will never leave you. I know that this is short but it has its point. I love you so much. I want you to write to me along with me calling you when I can. Now I don't know how quickly you will get these letter but I'll mark mine with a date so you can read them in order. I will see you soon my love.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to see you cry<strong>  
><strong>Lying there in that position<strong>  
><strong>There's things you need to hear<strong>  
><strong>So turn off your tears<strong>  
><strong>And listen<strong>

**Pain throws your heart to the ground**  
><strong>Love turns the whole thing around<strong>  
><strong>No it won't all go the way it should<strong>  
><strong>But I know the heart of life is good<strong>

**You know, it's nothing new**  
><strong>Bad news never had good timing<strong>  
><strong>Then, circle of your friends<strong>  
><strong>Will defend the silver lining<strong>

**Pain throws your heart to the ground**  
><strong>Love turns the whole thing around<strong>  
><strong>No it won't all go the way it should<strong>  
><strong>But I know the heart of life is good<strong>

**Pain throws your heart to the ground**  
><strong>Love turns the whole thing around<strong>  
><strong>Fear is a friend who's misunderstood<strong>  
><strong>But I know the heart of life is good<strong>  
><strong>I know it's good<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That song is by John Mayer-The Hear of Life**_

_**Tell me your thoughts about the story and the next episode.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the 1 or 2 reviews from the last chapter. Because today I do not have any work to deal with, I will make this a double chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, this stuff has a lot of meaning to me because just like myself, my brother joined the Marine Corps, although he went straight to the SDP after graduating a couple years ago. Every time I talk to him he tells me that he does not regret joining the Marines. Now in a couple of weeks he is coming home from his job of standing in front of U.S. Embassy's all over the world, and when he gets home he has told me that he is proposing to his girlfriend. To any of you who say thank you, my brother and I would say that we are welcome and would do it again any day of the week. Semper Fi!**

**Last thing about the military: I am a female graduate of West Point and I would encourage any woman looking into joining the military to also take a look at military academies. It really changed my life to say the least. By the way ladies you don't have to be gay to be in the military... trust my I have a wonderful boyfriend (who's a Marine) who I love so much. But before him I have had lawyers, doctors, and just regular men.**

* * *

><p>When Tony left her sight at the airport, she immediately opened his letter and started to cry in the middle of the airport. It was going to be a long year without him here, but she knew that no matter what she will see him soon.<p>

When she walked into NCIS she started to hand write her own letter back to Tony. Gibbs and McGee just let her write because otherwise she would be snappy and they did not want that.

* * *

><p><em>November 15, 2001<em>

_Dear Tony,_

_These past three days that you have been gone have been very hard for me. Not only because your gone but because we have had cases that have to do with the murders of Marines, which makes me think of you. I will most likely say this in every letter but please be very careful, I don't want to lose you Tony. _

_Well now that I covered the sad stuff I suppose I should tell you some happy things. Since you left, Abby and McGee are now dating because of us. They think that we are the perfect couuple because it was love at first sight. Gibbs who is our boss has this list of rules that he has learned from the Marines and from his own experiences and one of those rules is Rule 12: Never date a coworker. Although that rule is in place Gibbs over looked it. Other than that not much around here has changed since you left. I can hardly go to sleep at night because I feel like you should be next to me sleeping just like the night before you left. Wheat makes it worse is that I have been listening to the radio before I go to sleep and it makes me cry because the songs just relate to you and me._

_I'm going to leave you with a question in every letter so I'll start with this one: Why didn't you stay with any family the two weeks before you left?_

_Well Tony I really really really miss you. I love you so much it hurts knowing that I can't tell you that in person, but I really do love you._

_I'll see you soon, Tony_

_~Ziva_

* * *

><p>After a few stops along the way, Tony had finally made it to Iraq where he would be for the next year. Tony was given the letter that he has been anxiously been waiting for the past couple of days. It broke his hear that Ziva could not sleep because he was away. After reading his letter he was about to start writing her a letter when he got called out to a nearby village where there was a possible threat. God did he love being a Marine but right now it was getting in the way of his relationship with Ziva. Tony picked up the picture that he had of Ziva and him and put it in his pocket, and then he got in the helicopter that would take his team to the threat.<p>

After "taking care of the enemy" Tony and his team returned back to base where they could get a good 6 hours of sleep. But Tony was going to take some time to write a letter back to Ziva.

* * *

><p><em>November 23, 2001<em>

_Dear Ziva,_

_i got your letter about 5 days ago but it has been really hard to just sit down and write you a letter with how active this place I am in. Tonight we had been called out to take a look at something that could have been a threat, but I made it back to base without any gunshot wounds. Tonight I cannot sleep as well, because I can't stop thinking about you. I'm lying here in my cot just trying to talk to you on this piece of paper, but it's not as good as actually talking to you in person. I did however receive some good news that I will be home for Christmas. Also I was already assigned to the Silent Drill Platoon when my year is done here in Iraq. When I'm officially apart of the Silent Drill Platoon, I will be stationed in the Marine Barracks in Washington D.C.. I will still have to travel though, but to good places like Europe. I'll be there for 2 years, then after that, well you and me are going to have to talk about that._

_To answer your question, I did not want to see my family at all and to me the only family I have is my dad who I never see any more because he only puts work first before me. I'm not saying that I don't like my family, it's just ever since my mother died everyone has pushed everyone else out of their lives._

_Now I have a question for you: why would a beautiful woman like yourself would decide to join a federal agency?_

_I miss you and love you so much,_

_Tony_

* * *

><p>When Ziva got Tony's letter she just about cried. He would be coming home for 2 year when he is done in Iraq. Ziva really did see a future for her and Tony, meaning that they could get married soon. Nothing to big but not too small either. When he gets home she was going to talk to him about it and see what he thinks. She really does miss him and can hardly function without him and yet they only met almost 4 weeks ago.<p>

When Ziva got back to her apartment later that night she went right to her desk and pulled out a legal pad and started to write her letter back to Tony.

* * *

><p><em>December 5, 2001<em>

_Dear Tony,_

_I am so happy to hear that you will be coming home for Christmas and that you will be in the SDP! I still can hardly sleep without you. When you come home I have to talk to you about something very important, but don't worry its not a bad thing. (It's a very good thing that has to do with out futures)._

_Now to answer your question, I became a federal agent because before I came to America my father had made me join Mossad, which he is the current director of. I really had no choice to not join Mossad. But then the director of NCIS had met me during one of my missions and offered me a spot as SFA on Agent Gibbs. team. I'm glad though that this is the way things worked out. I would never give my job up right now, I love it too much to stop. I also enjoy working with the people on my team._

_Please Tony be careful. I really do need to talk to you when you get home._

_I have another question: of all branches of the military you chose the Marine Corps, why?_

_With so much love,_

_Ziva_

* * *

><p>When Tony was given this letter he was just a few days away from coming home to Ziva. So that night he would write her the letter but instead of sending it, he would rather hand deliver it. So he got up to the only phone they had at his base and called Agent McGee.<p>

On the phone:

"Hello this is Agent McGee how can I help you?"

"Hello, sir. This is Corporal Tony DiNozzo, Ziva's boyfriend."

"Oh hi... why exactly are you calling me and not your girlfriend."

"Wait McGee, before we continue, please do not say Ziva's name so she doesn't know about this."

"Alright I can do that, so how can I help you?"

"I'll be coming home in 3 days and Ziva doesn't know that I'm coming home this soon. What I need you to do McGee is to pick me up from the airport in 3 days and from there take me to Ziva's apartment."

"Yeah sure I can do that, anything else?"

"Yes, I know that this my sound kind of awkward but can you go to some jewelry store and get me an engagement ring for Ziva? I'll pay you back."

"Um, yeah I guess so. Anything in particular?"

"Get something silver not gold please other than that, its all you pal. And take Abby with you she probably knows what size/style is the best for Ziva."

"Then why didn't you just ask her to do it?"

"Because I like you better."

"Oh, ok well, I have to get back to work. Be safe and I'll see you in 3 days."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>Those three day went by so fast for Tony. Tony had requested extra time off during his leave so he could propose to his girlfriend which was accepted. So now he had a whole month off before he had to return back to Iraq. When Tony left his plane he walked out of the airport and found McGee and Abby in their car waiting for him. Tony saw Abby and McGee get out of the car and start to walk towards him a little. When Tony reached them Tim extended his hand out for Tony to shake.<p>

"Welcome home, Marine."

"Thank you McGee."

"TONY! Thank god you made it home safely. Ziva has not stopped talking about you. She is going to be really happy you are home. Speaking of that how long are you home for?"

"A month, ma'am. And I'm glad to hear that Ziva can't stop talking about me." Tony said with a big smile on his face.

"Well shall we take you to go see her now?" McGee said as he pointed to the car.

"Yes, sir"

After the 15 minute car ride to Ziva's apartment, Tony got out of the car in his combat uniform and headed to the stairs.

"She lives on the 7th floor. Are you sure you want to walk?" Abby called out.

"I'm a Marine, I'll live." Tony called back. When he got to the door he could not believe that his love is just on the other side of the door. He knocked and waited for her to come to the door. What made this all a surprise was the Ziva was expecting McGee and Abby to come over. Ziva had also ordered take-out which McGee and Abby were going to pick up. But McGee and Abby gave that food to Tony to deliver. When Ziva opened the door Tony said,

"Did you order this Italian or did you order a Marine?" He said that with the biggest smile on his face.

"Tony!" Ziva said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Oh, Tony, I've missed you so much. Please tell me that you are on leave."

"Of course I'm on leave and for a whole month. So you will be seeing me until January 3."

"Wow Tony how did you manage that? Are you hurt? Whats wrong?"

"I'm not hurt at all, unless you count all the sun burn I have."

"Thank god your alright." She said as she engulfed him in a hug. Then McGee and Abby walked up to them."So I guess Tim and I better go find some other food."

"No, you guys can stay we have enough for everyone." Tony said for Ziva because she was crying.

"Ok then Abby I guess we are staying." McGee wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her inside Ziva's apartment with the food Tony dropped when Ziva kissed him. Tony moved Ziva back from their hug and wiped away the tears that were on her face.

"Hey. How are you? I love you so much. I'm glad you are in my arms right now." Tony said then planted another kiss on Ziva's lips. When they broke apart Ziva started to laugh which made Tony smile even more.

"I'm pretty good. I've got my Marine back for a month. So I guess that I'm doing fine." Tony wrapped his arms around her and told her, "Hey lets go inside you shiver quite a bit in this freezing cold winter day." Then Tony scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her inside and closed the door with his foot. He then carried her over to the kitchen where McGee and Abby were talking. Tony gently put her down and then gave her a peck on her lips.

"So shall we eat, I'm starving!" Tony said. Everyone agreed and grabbed their take out boxes and headed over to Ziva's dinning room table. Tony and McGee sat across from each other and Ziva and Abby sat across from each other. After they finished their dinner Ziva got up and grabbed the chocolate chip cookies that she made the day before just to get her mind off of Tony being gone. When they all stopped eating the wonderful cookies that were in front of them McGee said, "Tony, I believe you told me to get this." He said as he tossed the ring box across the table to Tony.

"Oh yeah, thank you very much sir." Tony pushed his chair away from the table so that he could get down on one knee. He opened the box and started talking.

"Ziva David, the girl who I was lucky enough to run into at that hotel, the woman who I love so much. Will you marry me even though we met only 2 months ago?"

Ziva teared up and said "Yes, I would love to be you bride and wife." Then Tony put the ring on Ziva's left ring finger and then kissed her now knowing that he is the by far the luckiest man around.

"Tony in my last letter I told yo we have to talk about something, well you just took care of that talk for me."

"You wanted to talk about getting married?"

"Yes I did, which reminds me, lets get married before you have to go back, if that's not to quick?"

"Sounds good to me!" He said with a smile.

"You guys are the cutest couple I have ever seen. I think all you two need was those two weeks to know that you wanted to spend the rest of your lives together." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres a little song that Ziva heard on the radio by One Republic<strong>

**"Come Home"**

Hello world  
>Hope you're listening<br>Forgive me if I'm young  
>For speaking out of turn<br>There's someone I've been missing  
>I think that they could be<br>The better half of me  
>They're in the wrong place trying to make it right<br>But I'm tired of justifying  
>So I say to you..<p>

Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long  
>And right now there's a war between the vanities<br>But all I see is you and me  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known<br>So come home  
>Oh<p>

I get lost in the beauty  
>Of everything I see<br>The world ain't as half as bad  
>As they paint it to be<br>If all the sons  
>If all the daughters<br>Stopped to take it in  
>Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin<br>It might start now..Yeah  
>Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud<br>Until then

Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long  
>And right now there's a war between the vanities<br>But all I see is you and me  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known<br>Ever known  
>So come home<br>Oh

Everything I can't be  
>Is everything you should be<br>And that's why I need you here  
>Everything I can't be<br>Is everything you should be  
>And that's why I need you here<br>So hear this now

Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long  
>And right now there's a war between the vanities<br>But all I see is you and me  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known<br>Ever known  
>So come home<br>Come home

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be the wedding and Tony leaving again.**

**Tell me if there will be Tiva tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter... I was rather happy with it. Let me know if there is ANY TIVA tonight... I have go and coach my high school softball team.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>It was a week and a half from when Tony got home that, Tony and Ziva were going to get married. Now this wedding is most likely the smallest wedding the world has ever know. Tony had invited his father even though he would not show up at all. Ziva however invited her team from NCIS, which they were becoming some of Tony's close friends.<p>

Tony was getting ready in the Groom's room at the little church that Ziva had found while she was off. Because he was a Marine, Tony had to wear his dress blues for his wedding. Early that day, Tony went to get his hair trimmed up so it looked good in his dress blues. When Tony was putting on his hat, Agent Gibbs walked in and stood behind Tony and smiled.

"Looking good Marine." Gibbs started.

"Thank you, sir. I will make sure that I take care of her with my life."

"You do that Marine. She really loves you, don't ruin that."

"I love her too, sir, very much."

Gibbs extended his hand, "Good luck out there Marine." Tony shook his hand and then saluted Gibbs.

Over in the bridal room Ziva was getting ready for her big day. Her and her Marine, Tony, were getting married after just knowing each other for a few months. But that was all it took to fall in love with that man. And something in her gut told her that he was the one and would stay his whole life.

* * *

><p>Ziva was standing outside of the doors that would open up to her knew life with her love, Tony standing at the end of the aisle.<p>

Tony looked at the doors that would soon be opened by Marines to let his beautiful bride in. Even though his dad never came he still was the happiest man around. Tim stood to the left of him as his Man of Honor and Abby stood over on his right, and she was Ziva's Maid of Honor.

Then the music started to play and the doors were opened by the Marines, and out came the woman who he has been waiting to see all day. God is she beautiful or what he thought to himself. Tim nudged Tony's arm and Tony turned and smiled at McGee. When Ziva got up to the front of the church, Tony offered her his arm which she gladly took.

After all the vows and readings and all that wedding stuff, the priest told Tony to kiss his bride, which he was so happy to do. Tony leaned down and kissed her on the lips while his hands were on her face wiping away the tears that were coming out of her eyes. "I love you my beautiful wife."

"I love you too my little hairy butt." She said with one big smile on her face.

Tony offered her his arm again and led her out of the church where everyone had gathered. The Marines that were at the wedding had formed a 'tunnel' with their swords to walk through. Tony walked Ziva down the 'tunnel' and at the end the Marine that was next to Ziva used his sword to tap Ziva on the butt and said, "Welcome to the Marine Corps, ma'am." Everyone started to laugh including Tony and Ziva. Ziva then kissed Tony and then were off to have the night of their lives with Ziva's team at the hotel they had reserved in Georgetown.

When everyone got to the hotel everyone enjoyed the dinner and dancing then it was time for Tony and Ziva to dance to the song Ziva loves the most right now.

**At last my love has come along**  
><strong>My lonely days are over<strong>  
><strong>And life is like a song<strong>

**Ohh yeah yeah**  
><strong>At last<strong>  
><strong>The skies above are blue<strong>  
><strong>My heart was wrapped up in clover<strong>  
><strong>The night I looked at you <strong>

Ziva looked up at Tony and said, "Do you know this Marine, Corporal Anthony DiNozzo? I heard that he is a very handsome man especially in his dress blues. But whatever he wears and whatever his job is I still love this man with my whole life."

"You know thats funny, I do know a Corporal DiNozzo. While we are on the subject, have you ever seen Ziva David or now I guess Ziva DiNozzo? My boys tell me that she is only beautiful woman. And the man that she just got married to, is the luckiest man out there." She laughed and he pulled her into a kiss while still dancing to the song.

**I found a dream, that I could speak to**  
><strong>A dream that I can call my own<strong>  
><strong>I found a thrill to press my cheek to<strong>  
><strong>A thrill that I have never known<strong>

**Ohh yeah yeah**  
><strong>You smile, you smile<strong>  
><strong>Oh And then the spell was cast<strong>  
><strong>And here we are in heaven<strong>  
><strong>For you are mine at last<strong>

* * *

><p>After all the partying it was finally time for Tony and Ziva to leave (although they were not going on their honeymoon until the next morning). But still, Tony carried her into her apartment bridal style, just like he did a week ago, and carried her into their bedroom while kissing her. And once they were in there, there was no stop love making all night. But in the morning they would head out to Europe for the European cruise they were so lucky to get on at the last minute.<p>

* * *

><p>After the cruise, which they had so much fun on, they had to spend the last two weeks always being together now as husband and wife. But at the end of the two weeks, their lives would once again have to change dramatically, Tony had to go back to Iraq as much as he did not want to now that he is a married man.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to leave it at that for today but I should be able to update again tomorrow. That song was At Last by Beyonce.**

** Now when I have read other peoples stories I see that they say I'll update when I get 10 more reviews... well now we are going to do that here... so if I get 10 reviews by tomorrow I shall try my hardest to update.**

**I would also like to hear if you guys have any great idea's for this story that is moving way too fast.**

**And like I said before... Please tell me if there is any TIVA tonight... I really want to know.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I said that I would update very soon... but I have been really busy with everything and it will not get easier these next few months. As for last nights episode... it was ok... there needs to be more TIVA! I mean like come on, they had two great episodes then they just left you wanting more.

SEMPER FI TILL THE DAY THAT I DIE!

* * *

><p>At the end of the best month of Tony and Ziva's lives, it was time for Tony to return to the deserts that could take his life away any minute. Tony threw his only bag into the backseat of Ziva's car. Once they were both in Ziva was about to turn the car on when she looked over at Tony.<p>

"Tony this whole month has been the best month of my whole life. And when you go back I won't stop missing you. I just want you to be safe so you can come home to me my handsome husband." Tony smiled.

"Ziva don't you worry I will be fine when I go back. I won't be able to stop thinking about your wonderful face while I'm out there. I love you my wonderful new wife."

"I love you too Tony." and then she kissed him again.

When they got to the airport, the security let Ziva walk all the way up to Tony's gate with him only because this was the last time he would see her for a while. As they walked through the airport they locked their fingers together and every once and a while would look at each other for a minute. When they approached Tony's gate Ziva started to cry knowing that this would be the last time she would be with her husband for a while. Tony let go of her hand and wrapped her in his arms as she cried into his uniform. Tony just held her there and never wanted to let go but he knew that he had another mission to finish. So he gently pushed her back and kissed her on her lips for a good minute before he said "I will be safe and I will return home to you just the way I look right now, I promise."

"You better," she said as she wiped her tears "I will miss you so very much Tony DiNozzo. Please don't do anything stupid while your out there, for me. I love you my wonderful husband." Thats when she broke down again.

"I will miss you so much Ziva. I love you so much I hurts me right now to leave." He kissed her one more time before he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Don't think that we were going to stop writing letters now, my love." He hugged her then left her standing there sobbing without anyone to hold her. She could barely stand so she fell to her knees and just cried into her hands on the ground. She really didn't want him to go back to the war zone. She picked herself up and went to sit down and open up his letter.

_Dear Ziva,_

_Please don't get down on yourself while I'm gone. I will always come home to you and only you now. I am most likely on a plane now on my way back to the war, but your just going to have to pick yourself up one day at a time for me. I don't want you to always be sad while I'm gone. I know this was short but I can barely think right now knowing that I have to leave you again._

_I will be home soon Ziva, trust me._

_With all my heart,_

_Tony_

Ziva then picked herself up again and walked back to her car so that she could drive home

* * *

><p><strong>5 Months Later...<strong>

Ziva heard a strong knock at her door, so she stood up to go and answer the door. She looked out to see who was a the door. When she was two marines, not her own marine Tony, she started to cry because they were dressed in their dress blues. She opened the door for them and the one on the right said "Ma'am are you the husband of Corporal Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes..." was all she managed to say.

"Your husband is ok ma'am however he is on a helicopter right now on his way to Washington D.C.. Your husband was injured in a road side bomb but managed to make it out alive. We are here to take you to the hospital in which they are taking him to."

Ziva turned around and grabbed her purse and was out the door with the two marines.

The Marines had told her what room he was in and she got out of the car and just ran into his room. He was laying down with all kinds of tubes in him. She walked up to him and pulled the chair up and grabbed his hand. She started to cry when she just put her head onto his torso.

"Oh Tony you promised me that you would be safe." she said in a whisper.

* * *

><p>AN:

I will continue that idea there at the end... PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS TO WORK WITH AND ALSO REVIEW!

I WANT SPOILERS FOR 9X20 PLEASE... if you have them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: WOW! Sorry it has been so long but now I have so much free time, updating will become easier. WOW again for the season finale last night! I want to hear some of your predictions for season 10. This will be kind of a short chapter... more like a filler.

* * *

><p>After 2 weeks of sitting in the hospital waiting for that chance her husband might wake up from this coma, she is starting to realize that maybe he will never wake up. She realized that her handsome husbands life could be taken away by some stupid suicide bomber in the middle of no where. She realized what the costs of freedom are. She found out her husband had risked his life for his team and two little kids who were right by the bomber. If her husband dies, he will most certainly will have died a hero. Not only does she think he is a hero, but his team and everyone else in the US.<p>

When Ziva started to think that he was going to die she would remind herself of the words that he never stopped saying, _always faithful._

* * *

><p>During the day her team would come and visit her and see how she was doing. But at night it was just her and her husband together. Every night she would fall asleep with her head on his body and interlocking their fingers.<p>

One night Ziva was super tired, so she slept through the whole night without waking up. But when she got up she was not expecting to see her husband unattached to all the machines, with his eyes open looking at her while she slept. Ziva thought is was a dream and looked at him with a face full of love and shock. She immediately jumped up and kissed her husband. She started to cry so she just wrapped her arms around his strong upper body and cried into his shoulder. Tony wrapped his hands around his wonderful wife then pulled her away from him.

"Hey there sweetcheeks. Sorry for doing that to you. But really the only damage that happened to me was hitting my head in the right place to knock me out like this." Tony said with a smile.

"Please don't ever do that to me again. I love you so much."

"I love you too Ziva. Hey lets go get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Ok what do you want, I'll bring it back to you."

"Oh no, Doctor said I'm allowed to walk. So shall we?" Tony got up and walked around to the front of the bed for Ziva to follow. In Ziva's mind this was a dream to her. The love of her life was in a coma and then in a night he was all better and could walk for God's sake! Ziva grabbed her husbands hand and interlocked her fingers with him. They took the long way through the garden to get to the cafeteria. Tony turned to her in the garden,"Ziva I am getting discharged tonight. I have a week to get myself rested before I have to go back. But thankfully I only have 2 more months left in this deployment."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Your Door<strong>

**Maroon 5**

From the moment the lights went off  
>Everything had changed<br>Lie awake in an empty room  
>In my head it all feels the same<p>

Like the taste of the day you left  
>That still lingers on my breath<br>And the dampness of tears that left  
>A stain where you had wept<p>

All alone with the negligee  
>That still hangs off of my bed<br>I keep meaning to give it away  
>But I just leave it there instead<p>

No need to cry about it  
>I cannot live without it<br>Every time I wind up back at your door

Why do you do this to me?  
>You penetrate right through me<br>Every time I wind up back at your door

3 more days 'til I see your face  
>I'm afraid it's far too much<br>Cook a meal and fix up the place  
>Dial your number, hang it up<p>

If I took you for granted  
>I apologize for acting tough<br>You're my reason for living  
>And there's no way I'm giving up, oh<p>

Don't need to cry about it  
>I cannot live without it<br>Every time I wind up back at your door

Why do you do this to me?  
>You penetrate right through me<br>Every time I wind up back at your door

Now every evening is a bitter fight  
>And I'm eating home alone on a Friday night<br>I know what your friends say  
>"You're just wasting your love and time"<br>I will never let you change your mind

No need to cry about it  
>I cannot live without it<br>Every time I wind up back at your door

Why do you do this to me?  
>You penetrate right through me<br>Every time I wind up back at your door

No need to cry about it  
>I may just die without it<br>Every time I wind up back at your door

Why do you do this to me?  
>You penetrate right through me<br>Every time I wind up back at your door

Every time I wind up back at your door  
>Every time I wind up back at your door<p>

* * *

><p>Well I'll leave it there. Not as good as a cliffhanger as last nights! One quick comment... WHY WOULD TONY AND ZIVA USE AN ELEVATOR WITH A BOMB THAT WILL BE BLOWING UP? And I liked how they talked about the vows, the ring, and the kiss. I started crying when Ziva said that she wasn't leaving without Tony. God they're going to become a couple sooner or later otherwise I will send my Marine brother to go knock some sense into the writers.<p>

Review please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone. Well it's been a while and I'm really sorry about that. I made a NCIS twitter and I want you guys to follow me ( Tiva_Lover_18). I will follow back I promise. If you ever want to talk to me, just Direct Message me on Twitter. Thank you. I would gratefully appreciate if you follow me! Thanks! Please follow!

* * *

><p>Tony had been released from the hospital 2 days later. He had one day left before he had to go back. Ziva had some very important news to tell Tony before he leaves.<p>

Tony pulled into the parking lot of their apartment. He had called a very fancy restaurant this morning before Ziva picked him up to make reservations for dinner tonight. On their way up Tony told Ziva about the dinner tonight. When they reached their door, Tony stopped and turned to face Ziva.

"Ziva, I have some news about my next deployment. Instead of going to the silent drill platoon, I was told that I will have to serve as and embassy guard in Rome. I'll only be gone for 3-5 months."

"Well what happened to the silent drill platoon? I thought that was not going to change."

"Well that changed because I gained weight apparently."

Ziva started to laugh. "You Corporal Anthony DiNozzo gained weight!" tony also started to laugh.

"Mucsle weight Ziva"

"Oh ok there Mr. Tough guy I believe you. But just be careful please." She now was smiling at him "And bring home some really good wine."

"Ah I knew that was coming! I'll bring home the most special bottles of wine for you and me to share." He said as he finally opened their door. "After you my wonderful wife."

When she walked in she set her purse down and went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. When she came back she decided that she would Tony her big news.

"Tony I have something to tell you. The director of NCIS has offered me a job that would require me to move to London. While I am there I would lead my own team. Buttttt..."

"But what Ziva?"

"Well I thought this over while you were still in Iraq, and I decided that even if they offered me all the money in the world, I would never leave this home. I don't care that I still have to work under Gibbs! He is by far the best person I have worked for. I can't even imagine myself doing something other than working for Gibbs."

"I'm happy that you were offered the job but I even more happy that you didn't take it and decided to stay here with your friends and your husband who is sometimes here. Let's go get ready for dinner."

"Thanks Tony. I love you."

"I love you too, Ziva."

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva arrived at the finest restaurant in the D.C. area. Tony was dressed in his dress blues and Ziva had a black strapless dress on. When they got their dinners Ziva decided that now was the right time to ask Tony a question. "Tony what do you think about having kids?"<p>

"I would love to have kids. I want a girl who I. An call daddy's little princess and to scare away whatever boyfriend she may bring home. I want a son who I could teach how to play sports and give him advice about girls. God do I want a family that I can call my own. I would protect them even if I had to give life up for them. I would teach them about always being faithful to one another. Because in the end the only people who will always be there and never let you go are your family. The only way I could be taken away from my family is if God says its my time, otherwise I'm not going."

"Oh Tony thank you so much. I want to try to have a kid when you get beck from this deployment. So seriously don't do anything stupid this time because the only way your coming home is alive and in one piece."

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too Tony."

"I forgot to tell you how lovely your plan sounds my love."

"Why thank you my little hairy butt."

* * *

><p>The next day Tony went to NCIS with Ziva so that she could take him to the airport. But with a terrorist on the loose. Tony had to find another way of getting to the airport. Tony said his finally goodbyes to Ziva when he got in his cab to go to the airport.<p>

Tony finally got back to the hellhole of Iraq. When he threw his bags near his cot his team with one. We member were called out to check out a village that has explosives somewhere in it. When his team got there they found the bomb with ease and called in a bomb squad. They took care of the bomb when suddenly shots were being fired at the group of 15-20 Marines. Tony took cover and started to blindly shoot in the direction in which the marines thought the shooter was shooting. After what seemed like a lifetime of shooting the enemy fire stopped. Tony and two other guys from his team went out to look for surving Marines. There were 7 total Marines the we're killed 3 wounded badly. Two of them were on Tonys team. Pfc James "Jimmy" Jones and Pfc Thomas "T-Dog" White. Those two were friends all their lives. They were like brothers and they died loyal brothers of the US Marine Corps.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back on this story because I have thought of new stuff to write.

P.S. Kensi and Deeks will become major characters in this story now.

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't sleep at night. He had lost two of his men just because he was worried about himself. Tomorrow was going to be the day he gets his new Marines. He was a little nervous to meet his Marines. In the mean time he knew that he needed to sleep because tomorrow is going to be very important.<p>

Tony woke up from a dream with Ziva in it. She was holding him in his arms while they were watching Ziva's favorite movie. He really misses his wife and he set up a video conference with her tonight.

Out of the corner of Tony's eye he saw two Marines staring at him. Tony smiled, "I don't bite Marines."

"Corporal Anthony DiNozzo, PFC Andy Walker. It's an honor to meet you sir." He shook Tony's hand.

"Please call me Tony. And you are?"

"Lance Corporal Martin Deeks, sir. It's truley an honor." Tony shook his hand.

"Hey we just do our job right Marines. Now you two can go put your bags down. But don't get too comfortable, we have to go out on patrol."

"Yes sir they responded in unison."

When Tony's two new Marines came back he handed them all their new equipment and gave them the basic rules about equipment storage. Then they went to their teams Humvee and headed off to the place where they would be patrolling. The drive would be a good hour so Tony thought he could use this time to get to know his Marines.

"So how old are you guys?"

"18 sir." Andy responded.

"Andy right?"

"Yes sir."

"Andy, this isn't boot camp. You don't have to call me sir. Just call me Tony." Andy blushed because he was embarrassed. "How about you Deeks?"

"25 soon to be 26 in 3 weeks."

"Ah you joined the Corps late I see. Why this late?"

"College wasn't for me. And then 9/11 came around and took my mom away from me. She was my everything."

"I'm sorry Lance Corporal."

"Well why did you join Tony?" Deeks asked.

"Well I should have been in those towers when they fell but I was running late to my interview. So I joined the Marines in honor of those brave people who lost their lives that day. I don't ever regret enlisting because otherwise I would have never met my wife." Tony pulled out a picture of him and Ziva on their wedding day. "We just got married 9 months ago. How about you men do you have a girl at home?"

"No. She broke up with me before I left for boot camp." Andy said.

"I do. We are actually engaged."

"How nice. What's her name Deeks?"

"Kensi Blye. Her father was a Marine. He died a couple of years ago."

"When are you getting married?" Andy asked.

"When I get back so in 3 months." Deeks pulled out a picture of Kensi and showed it to Tony and Andy.

"Are you nervous?" Andy asked again.

"Yeah kind of. It's a really big step for us."

"Hey thats what I felt before I got married. You will find out that there is nothing to be nervous about if you really love her. But enough of our love lives we are here."

They got out of the Humvee and looked around the village for about 2 hours. They stopped every once and a while to help and women or kids in need of water or medical supplies.

When they got back to the base they went straight to get their dinner. After dinner they all split ways. Andy went to the weight room. Deeks went to his bed to write Kensi a letter. And Tony went to his computer to start his video chat. When Tony saw they icon to pick up Ziva's 'call' he became very excited.

"Hey sweetheart. How have you been?"

"Alright I guess."

"Why only alright?"

"I wish you were home. I want to share this giant bed again with you. I want you to cook me something amazing. I just want you home."

"I know Ziva. I want to come home too. I want to be there with you. And to be honest, these cots that we sleep on are like sleeping on a giant uneven pile of rocks." He said jokingly to lighten the mood. "So anyways, what's new at NCIS these days?"

"Well Abby and McGee are still together and there are no signs of them breaking up. Ducky is his usual self. Jimmy is getting ready to get married. And Gibbs is...well he's Gibbs."

"Very nice Ziva."

"Oh and we are working with an NCIS team from LA. And I hope you don't mind but one of the agents, Kensi Blye is staying at our house until we are done."

"Yeah that's fine. As long as she doesn't break anything."

"Believe me, if I had a twin, she would be it."

"So you're both ninjas?"

"I guess you could say that." She laughed at that. She loved how her husband could make these hard times funny and enjoyable.

"I got a new team today. I like them a lot. One of them is really different. He is a really interesting man. He is almost like me."

"What's his name?"

"Lance Corporal Marty Deeks."

"Oh my god that is so weird." Ziva's face now showed a very serious and deep unthought expression.

"Why?" Tony said with a hint of confusion behind that statement.

"Well Kensi Blye who is staying here said that her fiancée's name is Marty Deek and he is currently over in Iraq. And he is a marine."

"Wow that is really weird. Wait hold one a second... Hey Deeks can you come here? Why don't you get Kensi."

Deeks came running over to where Tony was sitting.

"What's wrong?"

"What's your fiancée's name Deeks?"

"Kensi Blye. Why? What happened to her? Is she in trouble?"

"No I'm not..." Deeks turned his attention to the beautiful woman who was now on the screen.

"Oh god Kens, I miss you sugarbear."

Kensi started to cry "I miss you too Marty."

Tony started to talk again "Wow how in the world did this happen?"

"That sir is a great question." Deeks replied.

* * *

><p><p>

Ok now that Kensi and Deeks are in this story I will try and keep up with it.

I really wishe there was more Tiva and Densi tonight but I think next weeks episodes will make up for it.

Have a great night/day!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. There are some big story lines coming up in later chapters.

This chapter is also in honor of the women and children who lost their lives on Friday. They are all truly heroes in mind. They might be gone but they will never be forgotten. No crime is as bad as one that involves children.

* * *

><p>After the video conference Kensi and Ziva went to different rooms in Ziva's house. What if something happens to one but not the other? Ziva decided they should talk about this.<p>

"Kensi where are you?"

"Up in my bedroom!" Ziva ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Look Kensi, I know this is probably not easy for all 4 of us. But I just want you to know that no matter what, I will never blame you or Marty if anything happens to Tony. I don't want to loose this friendship because of that."

"I feel the same way Ziva. I will never blame you or Tony for anything."

"That's good." Ziva pulled Kensi into a hug. Then Ziva's phone rang. Gibbs name appeared on her screen.

"Ziva DiNozzo."

"Ziva you and Kensi need to pack your bags. You are going to see your husband and will be working with his team to find a terrorist who is trying to steal Navy secrets. Your flight leaves in an hour so hurry up."

"Alright Gibbs we will be quick." She hung up the phone and informed Kensi of the new mission.

"So you mean we will be working with Tony and Marty?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope. Sounds like fun. Lets get ready."

The both got their bags ready and were out the door in less than 10 minutes. They made it to the airport in 15 minutes and then ran to their plane. Because this was a military assignment they had to fly on a _ to get there. Once they landed in Iraq they had to take a helicopter to the base where Tony and Deeks were waiting. When they finally touched down they ran over to Tony and Deeks and kissed them briefly before they started getting ready for the mission.

* * *

><p>The four of them went to the equipment room and got themselves ready. Tony and Ziva were ready in a minute and left Kensi and Deeks by themselves.<p>

"How have you been Kens?"

"Horrible until me and Ziva started working together because I know what she is going through. How have you been?"

"Ok. I like my new team. There's something in Tony that I see in myself. But I still really miss my hair and beard." He started to laugh causing Kensi to laugh too. He tried to make the conversation happier by joking around. That is one of the things that she loves the most about him. They both know that things could go horribly wrong today, but he still tries to make things brighter.

"You are so weird and annoying." She said while still laughing at him.

He went over to where the helmets were stored. "And that my dear is one of the many things you love about me." He walked by the chest protectors and grabbed one for Kensi then walked back to where she was putting together a gun.

"You are a 100% correct there Shaggy."

He held the chest protector ready to put it on Kensi. "Arms up Fern." She smiled and threw her arms up it the air. "This is my other chest protector so it's like I'll always be protecting you when you wear this."

"Thank you Marty." She thought about the meaning behind that until he interrupted her thoughts.

"And this lovely little helmet is all yours." He put it on her head and buckled the chin strap for her.

"Damn girl you look sexy in all my old gear."

"You ready to go Marty?" She said while laughing again.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He also said wile laughing.

* * *

><p>While Deeks and Kensi were getting ready Tony and Ziva were packing the Humvee with food and water just in case.<p>

"They are exactly like us."

"Oh my gosh I thought I was the only one thinking it." Tony said as he tossed a medical kit in the Humvee.

"I mean look at them. They are us!"

"I know it's crazy!"

* * *

><p>Kensi realized that Deeks had not put on his helmet yet so she went over and grabbed it. She walked back over to him and put it on.<p>

"You know Marty, when you get back we are going to get married." She snapped on the chinstrap.

"I know but if I had it my way I would marry you right now."

"Even in your old smelly gear?"

"Yes as long as you are the one next to me."

"I always will be Marty." She kissed him gently. They both knew that this mission was really dangerous. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked out to their Humvee.

"You two love birds ready?"

"Yes we are." And the four of them got into the Humvee and headed out to the terrorists location.

They got out of the car with their guns at the ready.

"Ziva and I will take the east entrance. And you two go to the west. Make sure you communicate with us so nothing bad happens."

"Got it lets go Kensi." They rushed to the west side of the hide out and picked the lock to get in.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva got in position and also got in the hide out. Once inside they cleared about 5 rooms until a guard walked down the hallway and spotted Ziva. He raised his gun and shot at her. Ziva didn't feel anything hit her so she turned around and shot the guy. She looked down and saw Tony holding his left shoulder. Then she saw all the blood.<p>

"Oh my god Tony!" She dropped to her knees and started applying pressure to the wounds. "Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Because the last thing I want to see is you hurt. So I took the bullets for you."

"But I don't like seeing you hurt either Tony."

"Hey it's just a few scratches. Just help me up so we can keep moving." She helped pull him up on to his feet. She pulled out a towel that was in one of the pockets and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"Let's keep moving."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the hideout Kensi and Deeks were also clearing rooms. There was a terrorist in one of the rooms with a weak hand gun and shot Kensi but it only hit her in the chest protector. Marty was right he was always protecting her when she wore this. Deeks came running into the room and saw Kensi getting up.<p>

"Where did you get hit?"

"The chest." She said as she pulled the bullet out of the the chest protector. "You are right you are always protecting me."

All of a sudden a group of men came in and knocked Deeks out with the butt of his gun.

"Marty!" She was about to shoot when someone put a black bag over her head and took her gun. She tried to get out of this persons hold but it was no use. Her hands were now tied together tightly. Her captors took her to some other room and put her in a chair and left her there by herself. She started to cry. Everything could have possibly happened today happened. The love of her life was somewhere else in this hideout and all she wanted was to be held by him. She just wants Marty back. She heard the door open and close.

"So young lady what brings you to this hideout." He took off the bag.

"Where is my fiancée?"

"You should not be worrying about that man."

"Where is my fiancée." She said more sternly.

"Fine he is in another room. Now what brings you here?"

"You." Then they heard gun shots coming from the hallway. Her captor ran to the door. The door opened revealing Deeks looking ok. Then her captor lunged at him from behind the door and stabbed him. Before Deeks fell to the ground there was something that shot past his ear and hit the captor right in between the eyes. Gibbs had fired his sniper and shot the terrorist from his position.

Kensi broke out of her restraints and ran over to Deeks.

"Marty, stay with me!" She ripped off his chest protector and applied pressure on his wound.

"It's not your fault Kensi. None of us saw that coming." The medics started to run down the hall and got to the room they were in. The next thing they all knew was that they were all at a hospital in the rooms in which the two men they love were in.

* * *

><p>Tony opened his eyes and saw Ziva sitting in a chair next to him. He felt the warmth of her hands holding his left hand. He realized she was playing around with the wedding ring on his finger.<p>

In almost a whisper "Ziva..."

She jumped up only letting one hand release the hold on his hand.

"Thank God you woke up." She leaned in and kissed him.

"What hospital are we in?"

"Well we are in Germany if that answers your question."

"Yes. How are you? You look like you got hit by a truck."

"It's not easy when your husband gets shot."

"I'm sorry Ziva. I just didn't want to see you get shot." He reached up with his right hand and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"How is Deeks and Kensi?"

"Well Deeks got stabbed but he has already woken up. Kensi is fine now that he is awake."

"Ok. Can you get a nurse because the pain meds have already worn off."

"I'll be right back."


End file.
